


All For You

by handersmyheart



Series: Handers ficlets [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/pseuds/handersmyheart
Summary: Anders is done holding back, and one lucky sentence is enough to send him flying into Garrett's arms.





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a [blog post by biggayhawke](https://biggayhawke.tumblr.com/post/176616005290/what-would-the-first-kiss-between-mhawke-anders): "what would the first kiss between mhawke & anders be like???? gimme those headcanons binches"

Anders hadn’t meant to fall in love. He was a man with a singular purpose, a clear goal, and he would have willingly given up his life for his just cause. But despite of himself, he had found himself enraptured by this wonderful, wonderful man. A man who approved of Anders’ purpose and helped him every step of the way.

His favorable impression had grown over time, spiraled out of control faster than he ever had hopes of suppressing it, but by some miracle he’d been able to stay in control. _“I’m a mage,”_ he’d reminded himself, _“self-control is essential to my very survival.”_

This man was the reason for an endless string of sleepless nights, thousands of skipped heartbeats in his chest, the far-away look in his eyes whenever he had a minute to himself, and the absolute misery he suffered when left out of a mission. “It’s too dangerous, Anders. I can’t risk you,” that man had explained with a very solemn expression that gave no space for an argument. 

Anders had no right to feel emotions such as these, but he was powerless before them. That man whom he privately thought of as _“my love”_ was standing directly in front of him, telling him not to resist, despite of everything. Despite of what he had just seen, how dangerously out of control Justice had been. Despite of how Anders was a wanted apostate and a Grey Wardens deserter. 

To think he was surprised would be false - this was Hawke. A man so good, so right, that to even think he would play with his emotions would be blasphemy. Anders had never felt this way before in his life. He’d never experienced such support, such friendship, such all-encompassing care and tenderness, such absolute and utter _acceptance_. He’d been given such value that he could barely even begin to comprehend it. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, he plunged at Hawke, his lips connecting with those of the other man. He discharged the entire power of his emotions in that one act, risking everything he cherished in a gamble to have it all to himself. The scent of Hawke filled his nostrils and invaded his mind, making him dizzy, and the sensation of his lips electrified his entire body. Two strong arms encircled him in a moment, pulling him in, drawing him into the warmth he knew he belonged in. 

Hawke kissed him back, gentle but powerful, taking control of the situation. His hand sneaked into Anders’ hair as they kept going, forgetting the world around them while only the two of them existed. Anders felt his fear and anxiety take the backseat as he gained what he realized he’d wanted all his life, what he’d been too afraid to hope for. His mind went in circles as the kiss ended and they were left to stare at each other in the eyes, dazed and out of breath.

_“All for you, my love. I’m all for you.”_


End file.
